Putty In My Hands
by Chaerinnie
Summary: Edward Masen would be putty in Jessica's hands. She was sure of it. One-shot.


_I own nada. And I never do, anyway. This isn't a Jessica/Edward romance one-shot, or even one with Edward/Bella. The idea just came to me randomly so enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

Edward Masen needed to come to terms with his reality and his future. Me. I was determined to let him see that. He needed to know that I was his only option. So that's what I did when I had asked him to the dance yesterday, only to be turned down by him. That tease.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The previous day<strong>_

"_Edward!" I called out breathlessly as I spotted bronze hair at the other end of the halls. I'd been running through the school like a maniac looking for him to ask him to the dance before anyone else did._

_He sped up his pace a bit, not turning. Clearly he didn't hear me._

"_Edward!" I called again as I got closer. I took his arm, spinning him around._

_I could see that he was wearing his blue and gold letterman's jacket over a black t-shirt and dark wash jean and his hair was in its usual messy style. His eyes just as green as normal, his lips just as perfect. He looked stellar. _

"_Hi, Jessica," he greeted coughing a bit. Good, I made him nervous._

"_Hi, Edward. I was, uh, I was wondering if you were going to the spring dance."_

"_Oh," he replied. Wasn't obvious that I had meant that as a question?_

"_So are you?"I questioned._

"_Yeah, I'm going," he said, fidgeting a bit. I inwardly smirked. If he was this nervous now, imagine when we- Oh! Bad thoughts, Jessica!_

"_That's great, but do you want to go with me as-" I was barely even finished when he cut me off._

"_No!" he practically shouted. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. But, um, I'm already going with someone…"_

_I glared at the ground, tears pooling in my eyes. I wasn't going to allow him to see me cry so I held it in. I wasn't weak, certainly not. I was _Jessica Stanley _for goodness sake._

"_May I ask who with?" I inquired through clenched teeth._

"_My girlfriend." _

_Clearly I hadn't heard him correctly. "Pardon?"_

"_My girlfriend." Oh fuck me. That was okay though, I don't mind the affair things. And seeing as it was with Edward Masen, no one would mind. Saints would be lining up to get with him even if he was married._

"_You have a girlfriend?" I asked, feeling a bit better now that I had thought up a plan for the future- Edward's future. Me._

"_Yeah, her name's Demi, but you wouldn't know her, she doesn't go here," he informed me. Interesting. He was playing hard to get, something I knew all too well. And then he'd show up to the dance alone as he'd planned and I'd be alone and rest would be history. _

"_Well," I started, feeling as happy as ever as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "I guess I'll see you there then." With that, I strutted my way back down the hallways. _

_Edward Masen would be putty in my hands. I was sure of it._

* * *

><p>He was just playing with me, I was certain.<p>

Making my way out of the lunch line, I took a seat at my usual table with Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben and my best friend, Lauren.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted.

They returned the greeting half-heartedly. I didn't care though. I was on top of the world; nothing and no one could bring me down now. I wouldn't allow it.

"Jess," Lauren spoke up. "Who're you going to the dance with?"

Mike looked quite interested in this. I knew he had a thing for me, but I didn't have time for him. Mike was… _cute_. I didn't do cute. I did hot and sexy. Mike didn't cut it for me.

I smirked. "I'm not saying."

"So you have someone?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Uh huh."

"Then tell me, or I wouldn't believe you," she stated.

I sighed. "Fine," if you really have to know it's-" out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Edward, walking in with the Cullens. I pointed to him, leaning back in my seat smugly.

"No way!"

"It's true, I asked him yesterday," I told her.

"Does he even speak to you?" Was Tyler always this irrelevant? Earning glares from Lauren and me, he backed down, settling for conversation with Mike while Angela and Ben conversed.

"Tell me everything!" she squealed.

So I told her and, like the true friend she was, she 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed and asked questions at the right moments. I'd even go as far as to say that she was more excited than me. Ha! As if!

"But what Tyler is quite important," she stated. "Edward doesn't even speak to you that much. He basically hangs around with the Cullens now. If either Rosalie or Alice had been single, I would've thought he would go with them, but they're not. So why do the Cullens even associate with him, if they only speak to their family which he isn't part of?" It was as if I was missing something obvious. "There has to be a reason why he and these four Cullens are so close…"

But was there a reason? Or was it just the fact that we were thinking too hard on something that I was practically slapping us in the face? Maybe Edward didn't have a reason at all to be all buddy-buddy with the Cullens, simply wanting to be friends with them, and they'd accepted him, even Rosalie. Or was it something more? Whatever it was I was stumped.

Either way, Edward Masen would be putty in my hands. I was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day of the dance<strong>_

Ever since I was younger, pink had been the 'it' color for me, so to speak. So choosing a dress for the dance was easy for me. Pink complemented my skin tone and my hair. What color could have been better? Exactly, no color. I only hoped that Edward liked it. I was, after all, his 'date'.

Or so I had thought.

Imagine my surprise when I saw him entering the dance with a gorgeous brunette on his arm. Both of them wearing shit eating grins, not paying attention to the stares they got, too into each other. Then the girl's eyes briefly flashed over to me and I finally understood.

They were golden. She _had_ to be related to the Cullens. That was the only explanation for everything. That's why Edward hung around them so much. That's why she, as much as I hate to admit it, was so freaking gorgeous. Maybe even more so than Rosalie Hale! How the hell did she and Edward even meet? The Cullens were the most reclusive family in Forks. I'd never even anticipate their arrival at this measly dance. But then again, who would? Certainly not me who watched on with jealousy.

I was jealous of the way Edward's girlfriend looked. I was jealous of the way he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in his world. I was jealous of the way she seemed to know him better than he knew himself. But most of all, I was jealous of the way she made him happy; the way she made him smile, looking all carefree. Nothing I could ever give him.

She seemed fucking spectacular!

And it made me question myself.

Would Edward Masen really be putty in my hands? Now I wasn't too sure.


End file.
